In Gods Army
by ZombieReader74
Summary: The Pope has called me into a interveiw to reveal the state of the Vatican during the War Im open to suggestions


**In Gods Army**

**The Vatican, Rome, Italy**

**I came to the Vatican on the behest of the Pope himself. I arrive in Saint Peter's and I am immediately met with Swiss mercenaries who lead me to His Holiness. **

***I get on one knee* Your Holiness**

Rise my child. I called you here because you are a un-biased reporter about the War. The Vatican has been silent about it's participation in the War for years but now I feel its time for the people to know.

**Um...Ok...Sorry Your Holiness**

Please call me Leo, It may be a little informal but who cares.

**Ok...Leo. Could you tell me about your experiences during the War?**

Gladly. I became Pope just as the Johannesburg Outbreak ended and then I was beset by refugees from the affected area asking for answers. I told them that they would be safe here. Word spread throughout the Catholic community that the Vatican was safe, chaos ensued. Hundreds of thousands poured into the Vatican and lived in a gigantic tent city that enveloped the entire country. The Cardinals handed out food, blankets and prayers and i went around and met with people. Some of their stories were horrendous and i assured them that their loved ones souls are going to Heaven, but I had a hard time believing it.

**Were you questioning your faith?**

Never, just where the lost souls were going.

**Oh, sorry Leo please continue.**

I will never forget the day the Vatican fell, I even remember the time the first shots rang out, 2:00 AM. My Swiss mercenaries tried to hold them back but it was a fruitless battle. I was awoken at 4:00 AM by the Commander of the Swiss Guard and told that I was to be evacuated. When I asked where I was going he admitted he didn't know. A helicopter with a Italian flag on it was sitting in square with the Swiss holding as hard as they could but you could tell they were about to fall. I was hurried onto the helicopter and as it took off I watched the Vatican get swarmed and the Cardinals try to run. It was a horrible sight and I had to look away lest I start to puke.

**Did you go straight to Dublin?**

No, we first went to Madrid in Spain and stayed there for a month before the Spanish Army told us to leave. We then hopped over to Nantes in Brittany but as we landed we saw Zack start to move towards us so we took off. It was after Nantes that we landed in Dublin.

**How many people knew you were in Dublin?**

Only a few. As the Great Panic intensified global communication collapsed and I bet most of the world though I died along with the Vatican.

**Didn't you get some pilgrims?**

Like I said not that many people knew I was still alive and if they did how would they get here? Most of the pilgrims that came, came in little rafts from the Isle of Man or walked from around Ireland.

**Did the British Royal Family visit?**

I visited them and the worlds dignitaries on the UN flagship. I flew there and before the Catholic countries went on the offensive they had me bless them and their efforts.

**What about the Muslim countries? Did they oppose you blessing the offensive?**

No they stayed out of respect and afterword a iman came in a blessed their offensives.

**In Max Brooks book WWZ he interviewed someone who was there on the ship, why was that not mentioned?**

The blessing was after the US president and , apparently that guy, left.

**With all due respect, did you read WWZ?**

No, why?

**I highly recommend it, here is a copy *I pull out my own copy I keep with me and hand it to him* He flips through the pages**

Hmm, seems interesting. Thank you my child.

**No problem. So how was life in Dublin?**

It was as good as they could make it. Ireland managed to self quarentine early in the Panic so I was safe. I had a gas generator and electricity along with it, although there was a problem with the plumbing.

**What do you think about the nuclear exchange between Pakistan and Iran?**

It was horrible, what else is there to say?

**What about the recent regime change in Russia?**

The Tzar is an idiot. I know he has a dwindling population and a unknown amount of Zack in Siberia but still. He declared himself the religious leader of a heretical belief and takes advantage of his people. If I had a say in it he would be hanging by the gallows.

**Well this has been amazing and a great honor but I must be going.**

Of course, God bless

**As I turn to leave I am met by 3 heavily armed me who lead me back to my car***


End file.
